The disclosed technology relates to audio processing and, more particularly, to a tempo-based music search technology.
With the development of entertainment information technology, consumers tend to require high-quality and high-speed information access. In the field of music searching, due to limitations of traditional text-based search manners, a plurality of melody-based music search engines have been developed in recent years, such as Shazam from Apple Inc., SoundHound from Google Inc. and Midomi from Melodis Inc.
In melody-based music search engines, a user may search musical information that most fits the melody by humming a musical segment in an audio input device. During the searching, a user may find a matched song in a database by only humming a song rather than inputting any textual information related to the song, such as a composer, a singer, or a song's name. Compared to traditional text-based search manners, melody-based music search technology provides a better user experience. For example, if you hear a song but do not know its name, it is possible to identify the song by means of the melody-based music search technology so long as the melody is memorized.